


Sherlock Season 4 Episode 3: SHERLOCK (Dream) 30th April 2017

by VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726/pseuds/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726
Summary: So this is the dream I had last night and I just thought it was too good not to share :D I personally even prefer it over the actual season 4...Please leave me a comment of what you think ^^"





	Sherlock Season 4 Episode 3: SHERLOCK (Dream) 30th April 2017

Sherlock Season 4 Episode 3: SHERLOCK (Dream) 30th April 2017

* * *

 

Sherlock checks on security cameras. One can see a homeless Jim in several positions and several places. He seems to be running around aimlessly, his clothes are damaged and old and he lives in the streets. Nevertheless he's still out of his mind, which is impressively shown as a dove catches his attention. It looked at him ´the wrong way´ and played with a can. Jim turns to it aggressively, runs after it, threatens it. He wants to put the can on the head of the dove so that 'it'll see what that's like, having his mind caught in a box too small to be able to be free'. He runs after it and gets captured in the trunk of a car, which somehow ends up in the sea, only the trunk, not the car.

Sherlock then leaves the office in which he had watched the tapes, Irene looks after him for just a second (he had shown the tapes to her), then she runs after him.

The next shot shows them in a helicopter.

„You sure you want to do this?“, Irene asks as Sherlock hands her a rope and already starts to climb down on it.

„Obviously! The game is on!“, is the reply, and it goes with an adventurous smile.

Jim in the meanwhile has figured that the helicopter is there to help him and starts to free himself, but he has no idea who has come for his rescue.

„It was about time for you to--“, he starts but stops immediately when he sees Sherlock who is holding on to the rope, wears a smirk and looks like a hero.

The next thing you see is Jim wearing a new suit, as he walks down the street with Sherlock, John and Irene. They go to a café to talk about everything, but both Jim and Sherlock are out of character. While Sherlock attempts to be nice and social (as he has learned over the seasons) which appears really weird to Jim, the consulting criminal himself seems to lack confidence as he is pretty silent.

During the time they are talking a new Opera is introduced. Many people are there, it's the next big thing and famous singers were hired for it. You can see the crowd interact, there's a group of people who are dressed like royals and they are treated nicely and get a bouquet of flowers, but then it turns out they only pretend to be important while they're just ordinary. Then the bouquet explodes and all of the 'royals' are killed.

Greg turns up at the café (Jim disappeared the second he saw him) and takes John and Sherlock to the crime scene where they investigate.

When they leave the opera house again Sherlock sees a car that looks conspicious and goes to it. After just a second he has managed to open it and sits down on the drivers seat. He smells on things and looks into the glove box, where he finds a letter.

It's a love letter which just talks boring stuff, as Sherlock thinks. He reads it out loud, until the ending:

„I will see you soon,

We'll dance in the sun

If only you know

The time you have to run.“

It takes him a second but then he leaves the letter on the seat of the car and storms out of it. He takes John's hand and runs, shouting to everybody to do the same and hide. He manages just in the right time to hide behind another car as the first one explodes in a firery inferno.

„Sherlock, what is going on?“, John asks as he slowly gets up again behind the car.

„I don't know, John, but I have a terrible suspicion.“

Sherlock then goes to the harbour alone, he understood the message. He enters a big ship, a cruiser liner with lots of passengers. He walks past them, none of them is of interest, none of them matters, not in this case.

Sherlock then steps out into the light, he arrives at the rooftop. A familiar silhouette awaits him there.

„So you understood my message. Great!“, Jim turns around and looks at him, „I would've been really disappointed if you hadn't.“

„Rooftop...“, Sherlock replies, „Hasn't that all happened before? But I assume there's nothing new under the sun.“

„Great, you got that, too.“

The game is on once more, another flirty mind-off of the two consultants. The repitition of old phrases that are reminders of the last time they had met like this is part of that play.

„Obviously“, Sherlock smiled, the wind was blowing in his hair.

„Obviously...“, Jim repeated and tasted that word in a smile. It was pure Sherlock.

„You know why I chose a ship for the final problem, don't you, Sherlock?“, he laughed silently, desperately, „It's such a nice symbol. Ships...“, he took a deep breath, „Ships. There are so many, small ones, big ones, all sailing on the harsh seas, all of them going their ways. Some meant to sink, some sail proudly. All are under the command of the wind... he decides which are allowed to sail... we can't come to our own decisions, can we?“

Sherlock knitted his brows. „What are you talking about?“

Jim shook his head and laughed: „The bigger picture, dumbo!“, then he repeated more seriously, with his mind seeming to be far away, „the bigger picture...“

„Wh...“

But Jim didn't let him talk. He was done with that topic, or at least he wanted to be.

„You escaped my trap the last time. Well, good luck today!“

The ship left the harbour in that exact moment.

„So, dear Sherlock, smart as you are, what am I going to do?“

Sherlock looked around himself. He hadn't expected the ship to set course. „Kill... you're going to kill...“

„Who Sherlock? Who?“

„Me... all of us...“

„YES! So clever! Good boy! I'd give you a treat but we're not sailing, sadly.“

„You're out of your mind!“

„No, my dear! I've never seen clearer!“

Jim walked a bit until he stood at the edge of the roof. „Come to me, will you? Please?“

Sherlock did so. At the edge...

„See that reef over there? Well, the ship will crash against it if you don't stop it.“

„Oh, so again I have to stop you from killing people? Isn't it getting boring? A repition of the final problem?“

„I don't know, Sherlock. Is it?“, Jim grinned, „Is it boring you?“

Sherlock had enough. He took Jim's arm and pulled him under deck. He wouldn't play at his rules.

They were under deck then and Jim was sitting on a wooden bench that was attached to the walls. The captain of the ship was there, too. He was working for Jim.

Sherlock tried to convince Jim that he didn't have to do this. (Stands in comparison to Sherlock's behaviour in s4e1 where he provoked Norbury.) The captain always interrupts Sherlock, saying that what he says is crap, but Sherlock continues and implies that he loves Jim, which probably would've gotten him out of the scene. But the captain ruins everything, and then Jim is gone and Sherlock has to stop the ship.

There are other people helping, John is there now, too. They try to figure a way to stop the ship, but Jim has broken the breaks, and removed the anchor. They have to decide if they either steer the ship (it takes two people to do that) or to stop it. So they go to the steering, are holding the ship on course, but the passengers can't be saved like that.

That's when two other people appear. Janine and a friend. They run over the ship until they are at the very end of it. They come in contact with a man who is in a lighthouse. He tells them that they have to get the ropes of the ship and wrap them around the poles that stand in the water. The ship would stop automatically then and would be safe and sound at the land.

The friend is too scared and can't do it, but Janine just takes the ropes and does exactly what the man has said. The ship stops and everybody is saved.

Janine then has to hold a speech for the news: „Well. Ships can always go out of control, but this was an attack of a man who truly has underestimated the power of the rest. He has made it an excercise for one smart man, but he forgot that there are others as well, that sailing a ship can't be done alone, that it needs a crew. And although I never learned anything about it professionally, I managed to bring this ship not into the harbour that it was meant to go in, but a safe place. The passengers all survived and are safe now. So I think that the message of this is that ships will always sail, no matter how hard some people try to make them sink, because there will always be people around to keep them on course. Thank you.“

 

Then you see the apartment of the guy of whom they had thought that it belonged to the murderer from the Opera. Somebody is walking in it, it's Jim. He takes his jacket, grins, and leaves with a wink to the audience as if to say „You don't have to miss me anymore.“

 

Then you see Greg in said apartment how he finds a box with memories of Jim, notes and files and stuff. He takes it to 221B where he shows it to Sherlock and John.

„Here, it's a photograph of you when you were 14...“, he shows the photo to Sherlock, „I have no idea how he could get that. I looked for it everywhere but I couldn't find it.“ As they looked at him with raised eyebrows he added, „For the case! Of course for the case!“

He shook his head, then he got out a file. „Look at this!“

He handed it to Sherlock who read through it, a special page caught their eye. It rated all the people Sherlock knew, had comments about them. The most important one: „John: Mephistopheles“.

„Yeah, I saw that one too...“

„What is it supposed to mean? Mephistopheles?“, John asked.

„It's the devil... As Jim likes German fairy tales I suppose that he is referring to Faust by Goethe. It's about a scientist who made a pact with him, so that he would show him all the pleasures of life, to show him that there is more than just rational thinking...“

„I suppose we have a new case then... The game is on?“

Sherlock shook his head and sounded very serious as he replied: „This goes against John. It's not a game anymore.“

Then he closes the file and you can see a big stamp saying SHERLOCK (exactly the way it is written in the beginning of the series with the theme song.)

 


End file.
